Andy Gets a Furby
by ukrazian
Summary: Andy from Toy Story buys a Furby. How will Woody and the gang react to the newcomer?


Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story or Furbys (unfortunately), although I do own a Furby that hasn't woken up for several months/years.

**Andy Gets a Furby**

"Andy, I know I finally gave in and got you that thing, but can't you just leave it for a few minutes to help me with the dishes?" Andy's mum called up the stairs with annoyance.

"Aw, but mum... I've only just unwrapped it," Andy pleaded, looking at his new toy, which stood upon the soft bed, its packaging strewn around it.

"It'll still be there in five minutes. That is, unless it's as intelligent as the toy company would have us believe..."

"Exactly! Don't I tell you how all of my friends talk all the time about how clever these are?"

"Don't _I_ always tell _you_ that I need your help every once in a while?"

"OK, OK, I'm coming, mum. You just stay here, I'll be back soon," Andy said to his new toy, and snapped the door shut, thundering down the stairs to get his chore over and done with as quickly as possible.

"He's gone, but it won't be for long," Woody called, snapping upright from his position on the toy chest and straightening his hat. "Five minutes should give us all the time we need to give the new guy a proper Andy's room welcome," He hopped off the chest as the rest of the toys came to life, Mr. Potato Head jamming an eye back in its socket and twisting an ear back into the right place.

"You heard him, Woody. Said that the new guy's the 'height of technology'. Been raving about it for weeks. Before we know it, us more traditional toys will be headed for a one-way trip to the attic. Or worse: the yard sale,"

"Aw, you always make a mountain out of a molehill," Slinky Dog said, stumbling out from under the bed and scolding the potato head. "Andy will always love Woody, and Woody'll make sure none of us gets sold or thrown away,"

"You place too much faith in the guy. I was raided completely to pay for this newcomer. Now I don't have a quarter to my name," Ham, the piggy bank, grumbled.

"Relax, guys," Buzz said patiently, walking up beside Woody as they approached the bed. "This newcomer is just a craze. Remember Pokemon, and Beyblade? We thought we were doomed both times, but we're still here and they're gone,"

"But this one's got the technological advantage!" Rex wailed. "Moving parts, full interactivity... even speech!"

"Calm down!" Woody insisted. "As long as we can make friends with the new guy, everything else can sort itself out. It's when competition arises between us toys that there can only be one winner, right Buzz?"

"That's right. Remember when me and Woody first met? Ah, here comes Mike..." The recording device hopped over and Woody grabbed the microphone, tapping to test it before speaking into it.

"Hello? Anybody up there? Can you hear me?" he said, his voice mechanically magnified to echo around the room.

"Cockadoodle doo!" a high-pitched voice called back, followed by some giggles. The toys exchanged nervous glances.

"I think this is going to require a more direct approach," Buzz said, and they climbed up the bed onto the covers with the aid of the barrel of monkeys. They made a circle around the creature, which was now completely immobile, and took a closer look.

"It's like an owl... crossed with a rabbit," Slinky Dog said uncertainly, narrowing his eyes and tilting his head to see whether this would present a more appealing view.

"It's the ultimate hybrid! I knew we were doomed!" Rex cried, waving his little arms.

"Look at those glassy eyes, and synthetic fur. This is no cheap collectible alright," Ham said, shaking his head with disgust. "What does the packaging say?" Buzz walked over and perused the discarded packaging, finding an instruction manual.

"It's name is Furby," he read aloud.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Mr. Potato Head said, shifting his gaze from Buzz to the Furby, then back again.

"Hi! I am a Furby and I am so happy you adopted me. I come from a magical place in the clouds," Buzz continued, perusing the introduction. Everyone fell silent at this proclamation.

"What does it all mean?" Rex said, shaking Woody by the shoulders madly.

"Quiet, Rex! Buzz, read on," Woody said, breaking free of his grip and waving on Buzz.

"I am so happy you brought me home. I feel great! Please take me everywhere you do. I love to play. The more you play with me, the more amazing things I will do. The more time you spend with me, the sooner I will be able to speak your language. And if you introduce me to other Furbys, I will be able to play with them too!" Buzz continued, to another round of deathly silence.

"My GOD," Mr. Potato Head finally said, aghast. "He can play, he can talk, he can even interact with others, even when Andy's in the room! Yard sale, here we come. We're going to fund the buying of a second Furby, I'd bet my moustache on it..."

"Nobody's getting sold," Woody said firmly as the rest of the toys began to panic. "Listen, we need to talk to it and find out what it's like before we make judgements. Remember Buzz's packaging? They said he was an intergalactic space ranger. It's all about hype, to get the toy sold,"

"OK, Mr. Diplomat, let's see you negotiate with the usurper," Ham challenged him, and they stood back as Woody approached.

"Greetings. We come in peace," Woody said nervously. The creature blinked, and with the whirring of motors it looked up at Woody, its eyelashes fluttering.

"Koh-koh, boo-nay!" the Furby replied enigmatically.

"OK..." Woody said, when no further correspondence was coming. "Does that mean 'hello, thanks for the nice welcome'?"

"No, it means 'pack your bags, this is my kingdom now'," Mr. Potato Head said, but Buzz motioned for him to be silent and he reluctantly complied.

"This place is called Andy's room. Andy's our owner; he's a great guy, who's never cruel to toys. You'll be happy here, but first we have to lay some ground rules," Woody said firmly. "As you're a member of a craze, you'll be the flavour of the month for a while, then fall into disuse. That's the way crazes go, unfortunately, so don't feel bad. The only other real rule is that we must never, ever act like this in front of humans, except when strictly necessary,"

"Way-loh koh-koh," the Furby suddenly said, and its eyelids snapped shut as it began to snore.

"Looks like rules are only for us regular plastic joes," Mr. Potato Head joked.

"Looks like your rhetoric put him to sleep, Woody my man. Maybe we need a new Head Toy in this here bedroom," Ham said, and Mr. Potato Head laughed.

"I knew it! Democracy's failed! We're all doomed!" Rex cried, running around in a circle.

"For the last time, Rex, we're not doomed! This is just a misunderstanding, is all," Buzz said, patting Woody on the shoulder. "Let me speak to him," Woody stepped aside and let Buzz take charge of negotiations, glaring over at Ham and Mr. Potato Head as Slinky Dog moved to console him and Rex hyperventilated. "Welcome to Andy's room, Furby. We're the representatives of the toys here and we just want to say that I'm sure you'll become a valued member of our ranks. If you ever need anything, just say so," The Furby's eyes clicked opened.

"Kah, no-lah," it said, then started rocking back and forth, humming a tune.

"It's all-singing, all-dancing! What chance do any of us realistically stand against that?" Ham said disconsolately as they watched.

"A very good chance. This is a craze, like Woody's been saying," Slinky Dog assured them. "He doesn't stretch, like me. You can't store money inside him. You can't take bits off and rearrange them. He's not nearly as cool as a dinosaur. And he doesn't have wings or a laser," Everyone turned to look at Woody.

"Oh, great. So I'm suddenly the only one at risk?" he said, annoyed.

"I guess Furby makes more sense than you. And you don't have to pull a string to make it spout gibberish," Mr. Potato Head said mischievously, nudging Ham, who was also chuckling.

"Stop it! My fragile disposition can't take much more of this," Rex moaned, shivering.

"Wait! I hear footsteps! Let's get out of here!" Ham cried, and the toys split up, racing towards their positions as Andy approached.

"Alright! I'm back, Furby!" Andy said as he threw open the door and ran in. "Welcome to my room! I'm sure we're going to be great friends. I can even get my friends to come over with their Furbys, to have a party!" he said, grabbing the Furby and whirling it around happily. Woody, although his face was happy, was grimacing inside as the Furby started talking in its weird language and Andy went into peals of delight. It looked like the next few weeks were going to be a tough time in Toyland, that was for sure.

**The End**

This is what happens when you watch Toy Story 2, watch a video of a Furby in a microwave on Youtube and have an overactive imagination. I did my best with the idea, anyway, and at least tried to keep them in character.


End file.
